


Perfect

by arrow (esteefee)



Category: due South
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Ray, Fraser couldn't be more perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/profile)[**ds_flashfiction**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/) bad sex challenge.

This is—seriously—the worst blow job Ray has ever had in his life.

For one thing, there's way too much licking going on. Sure, he'd always imagined that if Fraser ever got with the program and jumped him there would be a lot of licking involved, but not like this. Fraser's tongue is teasing the hell out of Ray's dick—not enough pressure, or too much in the wrong spots—and the worst part is, Ray knows he isn't doing it on purpose.

Ray finds himself wanting to shake him and say, _Jesus, Fraser, haven't you ever gotten a blow job before?_ And it makes Ray want to blow him _right this second_ to show him how it's done. Because with the constant licking and never in the right place, sometimes in the wrong place, touching his slit and almost making Ray get that _gotta pee_ feeling, it's pretty obvious that, yeah, Fraser has never been on the receiving end. Which is the saddest fucking thing in the world, as far as Ray is concerned.

Now Fraser's got a pretty good rhythm going with his hand, but when he starts trying to suck, he's sloppy and a little dangerous with the teeth, making Ray wince. Jesus, Stella could give him a better blow job in her _sleep_ ; which, with the way their marriage was going those last couple of years, was almost Ray's reality at times.

But Fraser isn't Stella, not by a long shot. And just having Fraser blow him is a hot fucking thought all on its own. So, Ray looks down to see Fraser's mouth on him, thinking that will help push him over, because he's still riding that impossible edge that makes him want to kill someone—Ray's going to go _nuts_ if he doesn't get off soon. And when he looks down he sees Fraser's eyes staring up at him.

Not with Stella's look. Not with the look of anyone who's ever touched him. Fraser's eyes are desperate, wanting so badly to please him, wanting Ray so hard—he's so goddamned anxious to get it right that he's getting it all wrong.

Fraser lifts his mouth for a second and says, "Ray," in this hoarse, pleading voice, and Ray looks at his swollen, red lips and stares into his concerned eyes and comes so hard he ends up whining.

Later, as he's licking all the come off the underside of Fraser's chin, when Fraser asks, "Was it...was I all right, Ray?"

Ray says, "Yeah. You're perfect."

And he means it.

......................  
2008.12.03

ETA: er, there's now a comment sequel. Blame [](http://qe2.livejournal.com/profile)[**qe2**](http://qe2.livejournal.com/).

(um.

"You like this?" Ray asks just before he does it again, making Fraser nod frantically, his thighs twitching under Ray's forearm.

"How about this?" And that gets him his first real-live moan, followed by a shudder when Ray does it again harder. He keeps it up, twisting his fingers until he finally gets what he wants—Fraser pleading with him in words, begging him to finish it.

"God, Ray. Ray. I'm—I can't—"

Ray gives a nudge and sucks hard, and his mouth fills up with Fraser's come, Fraser's cock jerking like crazy between his lips. He tries not to smile but a little leaks out anyway.

When the yelling is all finished, Ray cleans up and then crawls to lean over Fraser, who looks positively unhinged, face flushed and hair every which way. He's still twitching.

"See," Ray says conversationally, "I have to check these things. Make sure I get it right."

Fraser moans without words and waves his hand weakly as if to say, _By all means, Ray._

"You're sure it's okay by you?" Ray adds.

Fraser glares at him, or tries to, but his eyes can't seem to open all the way for some reason.

"We can try again later, anyway," Ray says smugly and plops down next to him.

"Mmmgurrrnn," Fraser says, sounding a little panicky.

"Gotta be perfect," Ray says, and grins up at the ceiling when Fraser shudders in response.

)

  
 _End._


End file.
